Our Dominion, or Theirs
by ACGamer
Summary: The Extermination War happened 25 years ago, humans against angels? We didn't stand a chance but then the archangel Michael sided with humanity and we won, for now. Until we defeat Gabriel there is no clear victory it's either our dominion or demise and that is unclear as well. Michael/OC
1. Chapter 1

_There is so little hope left, left in the world, left in Vega. It's hard to have hope in anything, even the Chosen One; the destined savior of humanity cannot be found or identified, it's just a story. Some say it's a myth that will never be true, some say it is the truth like my brother, William. I'm not sure anymore, I can believe but would it happen is the question I ask myself. One thing I know is that to believe you must have faith and I don't know if I have it._

"Lucie! Are you writing in that book again?" David Whele asked his daughter. Lucie looked up from her writing and sighed.

"Yes father!" Lucie replied closing her journal before her father walked in. She heard his footsteps and turned in the chair and saw her father walk in her room and fixing his tie. He was wearing a suit with his gray hair combed back and kept his eyes on Lucie.

"What do you write in there?" He asked curiously. Lucie looked back to the journal and placed it in her lap with both of her hands neatly on top of it.

"Where are you going?" She countered. Her father grinned and went towards her mirror looking at his reflection.

"To speak with Riesen," he responded flatly. "Now it's your turn to answer me."

"Words," Lucie said. "What are you going to speak with Riesen about?"

"Just talking, saying words." He replied. They both became silent until her father sighed and turned around from the mirror and walked over to his daughter placing his hands behind her chair.

"If you want to talk about your mother-"Her father started. Lucie drew in a sharp breath, she never knew her mother, nor did William but she always would wish she did. The journal was her mother's, the only piece she had left of her and talking about her only made Lucie feel miserable.

"No, its fine," she smiled up at her father. "You better speak to General Riesen, it is getting late." He nodded his head slowly and walked towards her door but stopped halfway.

"Lucie, there is something in your closet I want you to have. It belonged to your mother." He said solemnly.

"What is it?" Lucie asked.

"You'll know it when you see it," he replied. "I want you to wear it to the Jubilee." He walked out of her room and shut the door behind him quietly. Lucie's gaze went to her closet and immediately went back to her journal; a small silver tear ran down her face and landed on the journal's cover. She quickly wiped the trail off her cheek and opened the journal back up placing it on her desk. Her eyes kept going back to the closet doors wondering what was inside but sometimes the thoughts of loved ones can bring great emotions upon and Lucie couldn't bring herself to open those doors tonight, but tomorrow she would.

Lucie closed her journal and brought it with her as she walked to her bed and placed it under her pillow, and walked over to her bathroom taking a bath and soon putting on her nightgown. After she dressed, she walked back to her bed and lifted up the covers and climbed in resting her head on the soft pillow. Her eyes rested on the closet until she fell asleep dreaming an image of what her mother would've looked like.

_The Next Day…_

The morning light peeked through Lucie's window making her eyes open from the brightness. She sat up in her bed, groggily and stood up stretching her arms. She made her way down the staircase and into the dining room where William and her father sat eating. She took a seat next to her brother and grabbed some fruit from the basket in the middle of the table.

"Good morning." Her father said drinking from his glass.

"Good morning, William." Lucie told her brother who looked at his father and her puzzled. She turned to look at her father who stared with the same look William had on his face.

"Is something wrong Lucie?" He asked.

"No, I'm just curious about where you were last night. I heard William return but not you." Lucie said.

"I was thinking the same," William added. Their father looked at both of them and in silence got up from his chair and walked away.

"What goes on in his head?" Lucie asked aloud.

"A negotiating party came from Helena last night," William said looking where his father walked away. "Perhaps it has something to do with it."

"Maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went on William and their father both had gotten dressed for a council that the Archangel had summoned. Of course Lucie couldn't go and it didn't bother her, she had no desire to hear how her father spoke to General Riesen or the Archangel even. She remained in her room gazing out her window at the small city waiting for the time for herself to prepare for the Jubilee tonight.

"Lucie," her father said entering the room. She turned around and glanced at him abruptly.

"When were you going to tell me about the negotiating party?" She asked sharply. "Or why you disappeared last night?"

"Lucie I was going to tell you about the negotiating party today, in fact they are my guests at the Jubilee tonight." He replied. Lucie listened to his answer and kept looking at the city, she heard his footsteps and soon he was next to her watching as well.

"Vega is a wonder, wouldn't you agree?" He asked. Lucie didn't answer and made sure all of her attention was on the city. He looked at her and kept speaking,

"Did you look at your dress?"

"No, I haven't. I was waiting for tonight to see it." She replied.

"Your mother had fine taste when it came to wardrobe. She always did…" he said growing quiet. Lucie only nodded her head at his words.

"Father it is time for us to leave." A William's voice said poking his head in Lucie's door.

"Thank you William, goodbye Lucie." Their father said walking away to Lucie's door.

"See you at the Jubilee!" William said happily and shut the door closed. She sighed and looked back at the closed door hearing the silence around her that she had grown used to. Her eyes immediately went to the closet and her body soon walked towards it as if she were in a trance. Lucie's hand hesitated but then she opened the door and saw what her father meant by her mother having good taste. Inside, hanging was a long, dark blue dress and when she touched silk had made contact with her. The dress was beautiful and Lucie imagined what her mother would've looked like wearing it. She pulled it out and laid the dress against her and grinned, tonight was something she looked forward too.

_At the Jubilee…_

A soldier led the Whele with Lucie next to her brother; they walked behind their father and in front of the negotiating party from Helena and one of the members walked with their father. Lucie ran her hands down her dress nervously hearing all the laughter of the citizens that sat in their seats watching their entertainment.

"You look amazing," William said to his sister. Lucie smiled at her brother.

"You look great too," she returned the compliment. "Who is that next to father?"

"That is Arika," William answered. She nodded in understanding and continued her same pace after seeing their seats. The people from Helena all sat in the back while William sat on one side of their father and Arika while Lucie sat on the other next to her father. He whispered something to Arika then turned to his daughter and smiled.

"You look just like your mother," he whispered moving a piece of her brown hair off her shoulder. She smiled back at him and he began to watch the show like William and everyone else but instead she looked across and saw General Riesen and his daughter Claire sit down with soldiers on both sides of them. On the right side though was the Archangel, Michael, she noticed how perfectly still he was like a statue and had no expression on his face.

Lucie was always curious about him and had many questions but the one that she always pondered was why did he side with humans? She continued staring ignoring all the lights and sounds only keeping her focus on the angel until her father's voice silenced everyone and a spotlight hit him.

"Welcome Vega! Tonight we celebrate our resilience, our fortitude and our collective courage!" He said and the crowd applauded. "Every year we use this, our Jubilee to be reminded of the past but also to look forward. And it is in that spirit of looking forward that I have an announcement to make of incredible importance to this our beloved city, to Vega! Tonight our city will become stronger it will become unified because it is my great pleasure to announce the engagement of Claire Riesen to William Whele!" David said gesturing to William who smiled proudly. "Come on son, come take a bow!" William stood up from his seat and came next to his father.

"Come on Claire, stand up!" Their father cheered. She did holding her father's hand. Their father continued, "Through their marriage we will join Vega's two greatest houses, the House of Riesen and Whele thus securing the safety and future of this wonderful city!" Lucie returned her attention back to the angel who this time stared at her back, catching her and she turned away quickly feeling embarrassed. The sound of gasping made Lucie look down at the arena and what she saw made her shiver.

A heavyset 8-ball stood in the arena bound to chains looking around not knowing it was about to be slaughtered, it then looked up and Lucie realized it was looking at Michael and then its waved its hand in an awkward way. Then it grabbed its chains, tightly and pulled them out knocking the man in the arena down, everyone in the audience began to scream and scatter like ants after their hill had been destroyed. Lucie got up and ran to the exit but the crowd of people pushed her down and she hit her head against the ground. Everything became a blur and she could see the legs of people running past her, she brought herself up and began to wobble around to find an exit.

"William! Father!" Lucie cried but only the horrid screams of people filled her ears. She ran into another person and fell down once more and it wasn't a person but the 8-ball standing over her making an evil hiss. Was this the end? Lucie thought sadly.

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone who has read my story and reviewed, followed and or favorited. I didn't know so many people would read my story but thank you and have a great 4****th****of July!**

**-ACGamer**


	3. Chapter 3

When Michael first saw the 8-ball enter the arena he was on full alert. It made eye contact with him and instantly he knew Gabriel was controlling the movements. The 8-ball waved its hand at him and he whispered in a bitter tone,

"Gabriel." The creature then took its chains in a firm grip and pulled them out knocking down the man in the arena. Everyone ran and screamed in panic heading to the closest exits they could find, when the escorted both houses out of range Michael then jumped from where he stood and pulled out two swords swiftly heading towards the 8-ball. When his wings stretched out he took to the air and saw the 8-ball standing over a girl who watched in fear, with both swords in the air he came down like a falling angel and plunged the metal through the beast. An instant kill.

* * *

Lucie could only watch as the Archangel appeared out of thin air wielding both of his swords and striking the 8-ball down to its death. His wings disappeared and he put his swords away and looked over at Lucie, he grabbed her hand and Lucie watched him as he pulled her up. She had never been this close to the Archangel before.

"Lucie!" A voice shouted breaking her gaze. She looked over at her brother who was running towards her and ran to him meeting halfway. He embraced her.

"Come on! We have to go to father!" He shouted amongst the roar of the people and he grabbed her hand pulling her away from Michael. A siren began to cry out which meant a security breach, Lucie looked back to Michael who was already gone.

"Lucie, come on!" William shouted. They were heading down a set of stairs and people pushed each other to get around like a rough sea during a storm. No matter how hard Lucie was pushed William still had a grip on his sister's hand escorting her through the crowd. Lucie saw the people from Helena and her father and quickened her pace now leading William. They snaked into the doorway and kept on walking until they reached a room with a large screen displaying Michael and another angel fighting in sword combat. Michael dodged every move made by the other angel in red, both were skilled fighters. Lucie gawked at the screen watching the Archangel's swift movements against the angelic opponent while her father came next to her watching the screen as well.

A door opened behind them and they turned around to see a soldier bringing Claire with a girl next to her, the soldier cupped Claire's cheek and walked away while William and David stared in shock. Lucie went back to the screen and saw the angel lying on the ground with Michael on top crossing his swords in an x-shape over his neck, and then the camera went dark.

"_Dammit_!" Lucie mumbled looking down. Soon, the camera came back on and a view of the reactor came on the screen with the orange flames licking the night sky. William walked over to Claire while Lucie kept her eyes close thinking the Archangel was dead.

"Get down!" Her father screamed. She looked up and instantly was pulled down while gunfire rang in the air; she landed next to her father who held her protectively within his arms.

"Hold your fire!" Riesen shouted and the gunfire ceased. Silence was short lived because the soldier had screamed for something Lucie could not hear with the gunfire sound in her ears. Everybody slowly stood up from their positions and saw the famed Jeep lying on the ground while the soldier applied pressure to his wound.

"You're ready… I believe you… you are the Chosen One." Jeep said hoarsely before his eyes shut forever.

"Last words from the dying brain, that man was hallucinating. Ridiculous." David said in disbelief. Lucie ignored her father's comment and watched as the mark's on Jeep's arms slowly dissolved onto the arm of the soldier's, Claire then walked up to him and got down on one knee until he said,

"Get up."

"Arrest her!" David said angered looking at Arika.

"You have to believe me David we had no part in this!" She pleaded but she and the other people from Helena were escorted out by guards.

"I don't want her hurt," Riesen said looking at David. "Arresting Arika could start another war."

"They're already at war! They brought that thing into the city and it killed Jeep!"

"You released that monstrosity at the Jubilee how's this any different?" The general asked sharply. "You knew what you were doing, it's not sure she did."

"Vega has become unfocused and so have you," David replied. "My little demonstration couldn't have worked any better. Now we all will be ready for the battle that's coming."

"It was unnecessary!" Lucie said coming next her father and all eyes went to her.

"Lucie, this is none of your concern,"

"Your demonstration almost killed me tonight, if it hadn't been for the Archangel I would be a corpse right now!" Lucie spat. William's eyes widened in shock, never had she spoken to her father like that but Lucie was glad she said it. David turned away from her completely ignoring her statement and looked at the soldier, the Chosen One.

"So Alex Lannon, show us your arms," he said grabbing hold of Alex's arm and examining the marks. He then looked around and pointed at the girl. "Who's that?" The girl gasped.

"Bixby," Alex said answering his question.

"Does she have designation?"

"V1,"Alex replied.

"V1! What is she doing here?" David asked furiously.

"She is with me!" Claire responded standing in front of Bixby. "She is under my protection, the protection of House Riesen."

"Well, she better be able to keep a secret," David said aloof. "Because no one here is going to breathe a word of this to anyone until we figure it out what it all means. Understood?!"

"She'll be quiet," Alex said to David reassuringly.

"I promise," the girl said quietly. Then a door open and the figure of a man appeared, he walked and Lucie recognized Michael instantly as he walked down the steps watching Lucie, his lips parted as if he was going to speak but said nothing and continued walking. His face was covered in ash on one side making a black patch on his smooth face. Lucie felt a wave of relief wash over her when she saw Michael completely unscathed and she didn't know why.


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe Alex Lannon is the Chosen One!" David said angrily. The Whele family had just arrived to their dining room after all the wild action that took place at the Jubilee.

"Believe it father," Lucie said sharply. He looked at his daughter who was sitting on their couch with eyes blazing like the fireplace.

"What was that stunt you pulled all about?" He asked.

"A stunt!" Lucie exclaimed standing up to be eye to eye with her father. "It wasn't a stunt! It was the truth! If you hadn't brought that creature into Vega I could be dead like many other innocent lives! I bet mother is happy dead because she doesn't have to deal with your horrible thinking!" David's anger only grew and he raised his hand and slapped Lucie across her face making a red hand imprint appear on Lucie's cheek. He only stared at his daughter who turned to face him with the same amount of anger, tears began to fill her eyes but Lucie fought them off only focusing on her father.

"Don't speak about your mother that way with me!" He shouted in a heated wrath. William hesitantly walked over to his sister and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lucie ignored his kind-hearted action not on purpose only because her anger was eating her alive inside and out. William let his hand fall on his side after Lucie began to walk away from the Whele men.

"Where are you going?" William asked.

"To my room, is that a stunt father?" Lucie asked mockingly. David only gave out a small frustrated groan as he watched his daughter disappear from his sight. When she entered her room she shut the door quickly and locked it behind her. She reached to touch her cheek and could feel a sting of pain coming after; after she dressed into her nightgown she collapsed on her bed falling into a deep sleep.

_The Next Day…. _

Lucie waited for her father and brother to be done with breakfast before going downstairs. After they ate she quickly went into the kitchen and took some pancakes with her to eat in her room. While she ate, she also wrote in journal about the 8 ball, attack on the reactor, and how Michael saved her from death. Lucie planned to stay in her room almost all day and no one disturbed her and she did not notice the silence that hung over her like a cloud of rain. Then a knock at her door broke the silence and her trance.

"Come in." Lucie said turning her head to face the door. William walked in with a pleasant grin.

"Lucie, sorry to disturb you," William said gesturing at Lucie.

"It's okay," Lucie spoke quietly. "Come in."

"I was heading to the market and was wondering if you would like to come with me since you've been in your room all day almost," he said. Lucie smiled and nodded her head at William in agreement.

"Sure. It would be nice," Lucie sat up from her chair and followed William out of her room and downstairs where she heard her father's voice and another. Past William she saw her father and Alex, in his uniform speaking with him. They stopped next to Alex as William got on the ground and bowed to him with his arm spread, Lucie was about to bow as well but her father spoke,

"William, please," he said. William looked at his father and came up slowly from the ground while Lucie remained standing.

"We're sorry to intrude-"

"No intrusion," their father responded shortly. "Sergeant Lannon has been assigned to our detail." It became quiet for a short while then William spoke again.

"We were just headed to the market, perhaps you'll like to join us?" William asked Alex. Before Alex could respond their father did first.

"Of course, why don't you go with them Sergeant?" He asked. Alex nodded his head and followed William with Lucie behind.

"Lucie, about last night-"

"You're forgiven," Lucie said. "We all do and say thing that we usually regret don't we?" He shook his head and gestured for her to leave.

_At the market…_

"I apologize for our father, he's a narcist of the highest order," William said to Alex as he and Lucie walked on each side of him. "What did you both talk about?" William asked.

"Warned me about the pitfalls of fame," Alex replied. Before William could reply a woman came up to him saying,

"Bless you!"

"And you sister," William replied handing her a black card with the Whele house symbol in white on the front.

"May the savior bless you sir!" An elderly man said as a small crowd gathered around William.

"And you brother, here," William handed him one of the many cards in his hand. "Extra rations, medical care for those in need." William said turning to Alex as they continued walking.

"Didn't know you did that," Alex said.

"Well, House Whele isn't the big bad wolf Lord Riesen makes us out to be." William responded to Alex's statement.

"Are you sure?" Lucie mumbled looking at the people walking around.

"Your father's idea?" Alex asked. Lucie almost burst out laughing but held it in as a grin crept on her face.

"Not at all, charity isn't his strong suit," Lucie said speaking to both men for the first time.

"Alex, can I call you Alex?" William asked.

"Sure."

"I can only imagine what it must be like to walk in your shoes, the burden that's been placed upon you. If you ever want to talk to anyone about anything at all, I'm here. I've always been here." William said to Alex before more people started coming up to William. Lucie moved away from the crowd as William began handing out more cards to the people, she continued walking until someone bumped into her causing her to fall. She felt a small gust of wind brush against her and instead of hitting the ground she fell in someone's arms.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking and-"She looked up at the person who caught her and saw the face of Michael looking down at her. She immediately went silent as he placed her on her feet.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine." Lucie replied. Michael nodded his head and looked at the crowd of people surrounding William.

"Your brother is very generous," Michael said.

"William's always been that way, he's a good person," Lucie said looking back at Michael.

"Thank you for catching me,"

"You're welcome." Michael replied.

"And for saving my life at the Jubilee," Michael looked at Lucie who nervously watched him. 'Why am I nervous?' Lucie thought watching as the Archangel walked up to her and brushed her shoulder off.

"Of course," Michael said and his wings came out and he went into the air flying away. The vendors and civilians eyes were on Lucie but left when William walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes," she replied.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked. Lucie looked at her brother and looked back at the sky.

"No one, let's go back." She said and they both walked back to Alex towards their building leaving the market.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for not updating, my grandfather was in a very bad car accident and I couldn't find time to post chapters. Fortunately, there were no fatalities and my grandfather only has broken ribs. Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

**-ACGamer**


	5. Chapter 5

_So many changes have been going around Vega now. More security, more awareness, and the tension that grows as I write this. The only thing that can take my mind off all this is Michael, a mysterious person who I would like to know more about. So many questions, so little answers; a very common trait now._

"Lucie, are you going to eat?" David asked watching his daughter write. She quickly glanced at her drink in front of her and took a small sip from her cup to resume writing. He sighed and continued watching with his heavy gaze.

"Where is William?" He asked breaking the silence. Lucie shrugged and continued to write holding her utensil with a hard grip.

"I thought you knew," Lucie replied.

"He'll turn up, eventually,"

_That Night…_

Lucie could not find sleep and sleep did not find her. She lay under her covers with tired eyes and a thinking mind, the sound of silence was all she heard until the sound of footsteps shattered it. Lucie lifted the covers off of her and clutched her night robe tightly when the cold bit her. She quietly followed the sound through the hallway and headed down the stairs.

"Where are you off to so late?" Lucie heard her father's voice and stopped at beginning of the stairs.

"Church business," William's voice replied.

"Services aren't for another twelve hours," their father said. 'True' Lucie thought haring the conversation. "Please, tell me you're sneaking out to romance Claire. How are the plans for the wedding coming along?" Well, that escalated quickly.

"Now's not the time. Claire needs me as a friend," William said.

"A friend?" David replied distastefully.

"Yeah, her oldest friend. It's a good thing." William replied with his voice strengthening.

"You know I'm breeding Sampson," David said.

"Great, Vega is in a crisis and you're concentrating on the many habits of a lion," William said in response.

"Nature calls, we put him with a lioness in the enclosure. You should've seen Sampson," The way her father said it made Lucie feel sickened. He continued, "Five hundred pounds of raw power as he mated with his…Delilah. He knew what he wanted and he took it! It's what he does, it's in his blood as it was in fathers before him."

"Good for Sampson and good for those cubs. Surely they'll be raised by their mother and not actually know their father. Nature is kind once in a while, isn't it?" William replied wryly. Lucie heard William shut the door behind him leaving his father alone. Lucie walked back to her room and shut her door slowly and quietly, nothing else was said that night.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Sorry about the short update, school has been in session which means studying and homework for me! In case if any of you are wondering, my grandfather has made a full recovery but during an appointment they found he has lung cancer. The good news is they found it early and hopefully a surgery will be performed on him soon. Thank you everyone who has, reviewed, favorite, and followed Our Dominion or Theirs, and don't forget to check out my new story for the Marvel film, ****_Guardians of the Galaxy_**** it's called ****_Hooked on a Feeling_****. And also, here's a sneak peek of the next chapter for Our Dominion or Theirs:**

"Where is the Archangel? I must see him now!" Lucie demanded to the doctors.

"Get her out of here now!" One said and the arms of guards pulled her away before she could find Michael lying unconscious on the bed.

"Release her!" A feminine voice said. The guards halted as Lucie moved out of their grasps and ran back to the curtain raising her hands to pull them aside.

"Lucie," the same voice said again. "You mustn't go in there, you're not helping Michael." Lucie didn't open the curtain at all and kept one hand up and the other down. She took her index finger and thumb and pulled back a small crack of the curtain and saw Michael laying there, still and corpse like.

"We have to wait," the voice said. Lucie turned around and saw Senator Becca Thorn standing next to her.

"Will he live?" Lucie asked.

"We need to have faith," she replied both of them hearing the doctors speak the duration of the time.


	6. Chapter 6

A small, soft knock at the door woke Lucie up from her dreamless slumber. Her head felt heavy as she raised it from her flattened pillow, she yawned and looked out the glass windows seeing that it was still night. Slowly, she walked towards the door and opened it peeking through the crack it made. She saw a guard, but it wasn't just a guard but rather an old friend of Lucie's. His messy red hair and his blue eyes that always reminded Lucie of the sky looked at her.

"Silas?" She asked tiredly. He smiled at the sound of his name and embraced his friend in a tight hug.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"After that bloody fight with Nick, they placed me with Riesen," Silas told her breaking the hug.

"Are you back now?" Lucie asked anxiously.

"Sadly, no but I came to deliver a message. I have already told your brother because Michael was supposed to have a meeting with him and I thought I should tell you, so I can speak to you before I have to leave." Lucie was confused by what he meant but she had to know.

"Michael?" Lucie asked. "What happened?"

"He has been injured badly and is at the hospital now," Silas said grimly looking at the floor.

"Can you take me there?"

"Visitors can't-"

"Can you take me there?" Lucie repeated.

_Hospital…_

Silas stopped the vehicle in the back entrance of the hospital and looked at Lucie who sat in the passenger seat.

"This isn't a good idea," Silas said nervously.

"Since when did the fearless Silas become nervous?" Lucie asked playfully.

"I'm not nervous!" Lucie looked down at his fingers and saw he was playing with them; he always did it when he was nervous about something.

"Whatever, I'm going in. Don't leave without me," she said pointing at Silas and opening the door.

"Good luck!" He exclaimed. She looked at him through the windshield and gestured for him to get quiet which he did instantly. She opened the door to the hospital and it made a loud creaking which made her pause and she continued in.

_Hallway…_

Lucie was almost crawling she was so close to the ground as she worked her way towards the area that Silas told her where Michael was. She had already passed a couple of stray guards and a few doctors that were too busy working on patients to notice her. As she turned down another hallway there was a door and next to it a plate reading _Critical Care_, she pushed the door open and walked through the same way she did to get all the way here. She saw blue curtains lining down the hallway and one with a couple of doctors behind it.

"Hey! You can't be in here!" A man's voice said behind Lucie.

"_Damn!_" Lucie mumbled. She had been caught. She didn't move until the man put his hand on her arm which she broke out of and darted away. Two more guards appeared at the end making Lucie skid to a stop, she busted through the curtains that she had seen the doctors working in and only two looked at her.

"Where is the Archangel? I must see him now!" Lucie demanded to the doctors.

"Get her out of here now!" One said and the arms of guards pulled her away before she could find Michael lying unconscious on the bed.

"Release her!" A feminine voice said. The guards halted as Lucie quickly moved out of their grasps and ran back to the curtain raising her hands to pull them aside.

"Lucie," the same voice said again. "You mustn't go in there, you're not helping Michael." Lucie didn't open the curtain at all and kept one hand up and the other down. She took her index finger and thumb and pulled back a small crack of the curtain and saw Michael laying there, still and corpse like with doctors surrounding him.

"We have to wait," the voice said. Lucie turned around and saw Senator Becca Thorn standing next to her.

"Will he live?" Lucie asked.

"We need to have faith," she replied both of them hearing the doctors speak the duration of the time.

"He will," a new voice said. The Senator and Lucie both looked in the direction of the voice and saw a doctor walking up to them. He had dark curly hair and a beard of the same color, holding a clipboard in both hands he then handed it off to Becca who read it anxiously.

"I'm Doctor Geoffrey," the doctor said introducing himself to both of the women. "Fortunately he arrived early otherwise he would've slowly bled to death. Much blood was lost though but he has been doing well considering the amount."

"Thank you doctor," Lucie said. The Senator handed back the clipboard and Geoffrey walked away and disappeared down a hallway.

"I can't imagine him dying," Lucie said to the Senator.

"Me neither." Lucie watched as the doctors apply a fresh bandage on his wound and remove the old one which was painted in red.

"Can you tell Michael I was here?" Lucie asked looking at Becca.

"Of course, he'll probably be glad to know you were here," Lucie thanked her and walked away until she was grabbed firmly by the wrist. In alert, Lucie turned around at her captor seeing Becca staring down at her with widened eyes.

"In what way do you know Michael?" She asked her grip tightening.

"What do you mean?" Lucie asked. She had never seen someone who was so calm, so pleasant act this way before.

"You know what I mean," the Senator's fingernails began to dig in her skin making Lucie give out a small gasp of pain. Lucie put her other hand on the Senator's and began to grab her herself.

"We're just friends!" The Senator released her and Lucie did the same both of them backing away from each other. Small specks of blood were on each woman's wrists and their nails; Becca fixed her posture and walked back to Lucie grudgingly.

"Rest assured Miss Whele," she said as Lucie walked away holding her wrist in pain.

_Outside…_

"Did you see Michael?" Silas asked as Lucie got in the vehicle.

"Yeah, he's fine. Senator Thorn is making sure that he is fine," Lucie replied hiding her wrist from her friend. She glanced out the window to look at the hospital once last time. "Let's go," she said and Silas began to drive.

* * *

Michael examined Becca's wrist as they both lay next to each other. Becca told him she cut herself at the hospital but he felt there was more to it.

"Are you alright?" He asked seeing the breakage in the skin.

"It just stings a little," Michael brought her wound to his lips and placed a gentle kiss.

"Do you know Lucie Whele?" Becca asked. Michael straightened his posture at the thought of her name and remembered her face like a vivid painting.

"Yes, is she well?" He asked. Becca placed her hand on Michael's chest and began to move her index finger across his skin.

"She is fine; she came to visit you," Becca said remembering every moment.

"I must thank her when I see her again," he said. Becca looked up at him and pressed her lips on his and pulled back. He looked at her and grinned.

"I love you Michael," she said and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the update! I'm still working on future chapters and hopefully some romance between Michael and Lucie will be coming up soon! Thank you everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed Our Dominion or Theirs!**

**-ACGamer**


	7. Chapter 7

_The Next Day…_

"Where did you head off to last night?" David asked with his feet propped up on his desk. Lucie stood in front of the desk, she was heading to the market but her father had called her over.

"Nowhere, I was in my room, sleeping," Lucie lied.

"It pains me that you cannot tell me the truth. I'll ask again, where did you go?" He repeated his eyes piercing through Lucie.

"I was with Silas,"

"I saw that, but that wasn't what I asked." He said putting his feet down and moving his chair closer to his desk.

"I went to the hospital, that's it," David stood up from his chair and walked to Lucie and began to circle around her.

"Romancing with your friend? The hospital seems like a good place to go-quiet, dark, many empty rooms with empty beds-"

"We are friends. He already is with someone, someone you wouldn't know," Lucie said in response to her father's assumption. He stopped his pattern and kept his sharp, lethal eyes on her.

"Then why did you go to the hospital?" He asked quietly, like a whisper.

"To visit a friend," Lucie said locking eyes with her father. "Is my interrogation over now?"

"Yes," David paused. "You can go," Lucie walked away shutting the door behind her unknowingly that her father had a silver streak from a tear on his face which hit the cold, hard ground without a sound.

_Market…_

"You made it!" Lucie exclaimed running in Silas' arms. The red-headed man laughed as the two friends embraced each other. He wore his uniform with the same messy hair he always had covering his forehead.

"Of course I would come!" Silas laughed releasing Lucie. The pair started to walk around seeing all the vendors and what they had to offer, from flowers, clothing, food, and jewelry which Silas stopped at to buy something while Lucie wasn't looking. He had bought her a bracelet, the band was brown and had small colored beads wrapping around it. Lucie had thanked him and put it on after he gave it to her hiding her injured hand as she slipped it on. They had then began to walk back to their building and stood out in the front.

"I hope I'll see you again," Lucie said to Silas.

"We will, I know it," he replied hugging his friend one last time. The door open and William came out behind Lucie followed with guards. A look of urgency was on his face as he made is way towards a caravan of vehicles waiting for him.

"William? What's going on?" Lucie asked confused.

"It's father, he's being held hostage by Senator Frost,"

_That Night…_

Lucie walked with her guard escort carrying medicine for her father she had bought from the market with the thoughts of today running in her mind. Senator Frost was dead after threatening to destroy Vega's crops, her father had been shot in the leg, everyone has a breaking point but Lucie didn't know if the people have past it or are slowly reaching it. The guard's pace would pick up and slow down making it hard to keep up with him.

"Can we slow down?" Lucie asked. The guard didn't respond but gradually slowed down and Lucie was able to breathe again.

"Thank you," she could faintly see the guard nod his head in response. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew from behind them with her guard the first to turn around. His astonished expression covered his face but the darkness covered it. Lucie then turned around also and saw a familiar face walking towards them.

"The Archangel," the guard said with awe in his voice. A small grin crept on Lucie's face but she quickly hid it with the bag of medicine. Michael walked towards the guard first and spoke words that only the two could hear, the guard then took the bag out of Lucie's hands and left the pair alone.

"I heard what happened today," Michael said.

"Where were you?" Lucie asked suddenly. Michael stared at her blankly and the replied,

"I was patrolling outside of Vega. There was a reported sighting of an 8-ball," he lied.

"All day though? Mysteriously appearing at nighttime? I know you're lying Michael," Lucie said pointing her finger at the angel. "I have to go find my escort," she began to walk away until he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her back to him. He wrapped his free arm behind her and held her hand up observing it thoroughly.

"What are you doing?" Lucie asked watching his intent eyes scan her skin.

"What happened to your hand?" He asked.

"It was an accident," Lucie replied lying. As the feeling of Becca's fingernails clawing into her skin came back, how the sharp sting coursed through her body. His breath touched her hand making Lucie's body shiver, she had never been so close to him before. His massive, gray wings soon came out as he began to leave, Lucie, in wonder, reached to touch his wing with her other hand. He noticed out the corner of his eye and let her, she could feel the rough feathers one underneath another. He also brought his nimble finger to touch her injury but Lucie retracted her hand back and moved out of his arm.

"I apologize-"Michael began.

"It's fine. You better go to Becca, she'll be wondering where you are," Lucie said stopping him. Michael had no response as she walked away feeling the eyes of the angel sadly losing sight of her.

* * *

"Lucie? Come here," David said leaning in his chair. Lucie had just entered the door and placed the medicine on his desk. She walked to her father as he moved his legs to the side for her to sit next to him, she took the seat and listened to him speak.

"I wanted to thank you for the medicine and to apologize," he said wistfully. "For my behavior this morning and before that." He sat upright and wrapped his arms around his daughter in a hug; Lucie remained still and confused at first but hugged him back. Was he telling the truth or was this another game he was playing? Lucie ignored the question and continued to hug him, feeling his embrace and love which happened rarely, the feeling was always forgotten but Lucie was sure to remember it.


End file.
